Les pensées de Sam
by carlotte
Summary: Samantha Spade après le double épisode engrenage


Les pensées de Sam après l'épisode Engrenage

Il est 17h, elle court car elle veut arriver avant son père pour qu'il ne lui crie pas encore après. Elle arrive à ce qu'elle surnomme « la bicoque » autrement dit la caravane avec un mur qui y était attaché. Sa maison depuis 15 ans.

Elle entrait, salua sa mère qui était « d'une pâleur et d'une maigreur admirable » (Fin de Partie , Beckett) sa mère qui avait à peine eu le temps de panser les plaies de la veille.

Sam se hissa dans la couchette qu'elle avait fabriqué elle même. Elle prit son journal intime et nota « aujourd'hui j'ai 15 ans on a fêté mon anniversaire à l'école c'était génial. Maman n'a rien dit et papa n'est pas encore rentré ». A ce moment la porte claqua, Sam cacha son journal sous on matelas.

- « Sam! Appela son père

-oui papa je suis là, répondit elle en courant vers lui.

- Nettoies donc la caravane, c'est dégueulasse, et pis tiens prend ça au moins tu pourras montrer ton sourire et dire que tes parents se démènent pour toi. »

Il lui balança une console vidéo, Sam la prit et se força à sourire, ensuite elle embrassa ses parents et retourna sur la couchette. Son père repartit, elle savait qu'il allait faire le tour des bars dépenser le peu d'argent qu'il avait gagné à l'usine. Lorsqu'il reviendrai, il serai plus violent qu'hier et moins que le lendemain. Sam savait qu'il recommencerait aussi à faire ce qu'il faisait tous les jours depuis 15 ans.

Elle se dépêcha de nettoyer la caravane et fit rapidement ses devoirs, pendant que sa mère rendait de menus services aux habitants du quartier pour subvenir aux besoins de sa fille.

Sam était fatigué elle s'allongea donc dans sa couchette, elle repensait à sa sœur, Tess à qui Sam se confiait toujours, elle était partie il y avait 1 an et avait promis à sa sœur qu'elle reviendrai la chercher. Sam l'attendait toujours.

Elle se mit regarder sa console, il y avait encore l'anti-vol, il l'avait volé. Elle s'endormit.

Mais 2h après un bruit la réveilla, son père était revenu. Étrangement il n'était pas saoul, elle écouta la conversation entre lui et sa mère:

P: « Elle est prête?

M: Je ne crois pas.

P: Tess avait 15 ans, c'était vraiment bien.

M: Combien va t on gagner?

P: Beaucoup, et plus elle grandira mieux ça ira.

M: Tess est partit et je ne veux pas perdre Sam.

P: J'y ferais bien attention, tu me connais je ne la quitterai pas des yeux.

M: Combien seront ils?

P: Aujourd'hui, trois.

M: Et demain?

P: Arrête de poser des questions débiles et va la chercher. »

Sam entendit la porte de la caravane s'ouvrir et vit sa mère rentrée:

M: « Hé ma puce, Papa va t'emmener faire un tour, il veut se promener avec toi d'accord? Tu vois il n'a pas bu aujourd'hui et il ne m'a rien fait.

S: J'arrive maman. »

Sam se leva, elle n'avait pas le choix et elle le savait. Elle ne savait pas qui serait ces trois hommes mais elle savait ce qui lui ferait. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un plan.

Son père marchait vite, il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sam pouvait presque voir à la place de ses yeux, l'argent couler à flot.

Ils arrivèrent près d'un vieil entrepôt, le père fit asseoir Sam près de lui et commença à la toucher en lui expliquant que tout cela était normal. Trois autres hommes arrivèrent et commencèrent à se dévêtir. Sam ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas voir. A ce moment elle entendit des coups de feu et des cris, ne cherchant pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait , Sam se réfugia derrière un baril. Elle fermait les yeux et mit ses mains sur ses oreilles. Dix minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Mais une voix la fit sursauter:

« -Hé, ça va?

S: Tess?

T: ouais, grouille toi faut qu'on se tire!

S: papa est mort?

T: Je sais pas, je crois oui, allez viens

S: On va où?

T: tu verras, ai confiance, je suis revenue pour te sauver.

Sam se réveilla, elle était dans son lit à l'hôpital. Martin dormait dans un fauteuil comme un bébé. Elle se souvenu de la petite fille avec qui elle avait parlé, elle lui ressemblait.

Elle se mit à pleurer, ses blessures lui faisaient mal. Martin se réveilla et la consola.

Fin


End file.
